Episode 9 Part 1
by Henry Gale
Summary: Just read it! Sory that I didn't post here eps 78 but theyre on in the fanfic section my username there is t.h.e.o.c. my docs r all over soi coiuldnt post em again on this site... read!


------------------------------

Episode 9: The Dinner

Part 1: New Social Chair

------------------------------

Cohen Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(Kirsten is in the kitchen reading a magazing and eating breakfast. Ryna walks and and at the same time Seth.)

Kirsten: Oh, hey boys.

Ryan: Hey.

Seth: Hey.

Kirsten: Have any of you guys seen your father last night? Because I was fast asleep and when I woke up he wasn't in bed.

Ryan: Sorry. (Kirsten shrugss and walks out of the kitchen with the phone.)

Seth: Okay, me and Summer just had like the weirdest night ever, but it could be good news.

Ryan: You guys made up?

Seth: Well, when you say it that way Ryan, it means nothing. It wasn't just some makeup. It was an "I love you" makeup.

Ryan: An "I love you makeup"?

Seth: I told her I loved her.

Ryan: Got it. Well I'm glad you worked things out.

Seth: How are things with you and Marissa?

Ryan; I don't know. I kept apologizing to her before and then I yelled at her. I want it to be different this time. She's gonna try to end it with Johnny, but… I think it's too late. Everything's changing.

Seth: Well, don't give up just yet, buddy. I have some good news for you. (Sandy walks in and Kirsten follows.)

Ryan: Save it for later.

Kirsten: Where were you last night?

Sandy: I was working for someone.

Kirsten: All night?

Sandy: Boy's, it's getting late. You two should go. (The two boys grab their stuff and leave.)

Kirsten: It's fine. I don't need to know about it. So, have you heard from Julie lately? I haven't really seen her around.

Sandy: I think we need to talk.

Kirsten: About what?

Sandy: Charlotte.

Kirsten: Sandy, it's really not a big deal. She's just a friend.

Sandy: Well, she's been lying to you a lot, considering she's your friend.

Kirsten: She didn't do anything wrong.

Sandy: Why don't you take a look at these? (Sandy hands her the two cards that say Michelle Simmons and Jennifer Conner.) Julie's been living with Charlotte for a while. And when she found out Charlotte's… secret… Charlotte blackmailed her into living with her.

Kirsten: Charlotte's secret? Which would be?

Sandy: Charlotte was after you… for money.

Kirsten: Sandy, take it easy here. She's not a criminal. She's my friend, and I'm gonna go call her right now.

Sandy: Do you have her cell phone number? Because she's not gonna pick up at home.

Kirsten: (realizing) Oh my God! What did you say to her!

Sandy: I told her to get the hell out of here.

Kirsten: Was Julie in on this too? (He flashes her a look) Why did you do something like that? This is ridiculous! You drove an innocent woman out of Newport! I can't believe this! (She gets up and walks to her room. Sandy follows.)

Sandy: Honey, wait! I'm telling the truth.

Kirsten: I don't want to talk about it right now.

------------------------------

Townsend Household, Kitchen, Thursday, 7:00 A.M.:

(Nancy is in the kitchen on the phone. Taylor walks in.)

Nancy: Excuse me, I do this dinner every year! Yes, it's under control. Whaty? No! I'm working on that part. (pauses) What! What does that mean? Oh come on Taryn! You can't do that to me! (Taryn hangs up on her. She hangs up the phone very angry. Taylor skiles at her mother's pain.)

Taylor: Having problems?

Nancy: Taylor.

Taylor: Why wouldn't anyone want **you **as part of their group?

Nancy: Don't you have school? Oh, and don't even think about going to the dean today. He doesn't like you.

Taylor: I have more important things to do than listen to you.

Nancy: Don't give me that, Taylor. You were hooking up with the school dean---

Taylor: Save it. I'm out of here.

------------------------------

Roberts Household, Summer's Room, Thursday, 7:00 P.M.:

(Summer and Marissa and in Summer's room doing their makeup. Summer is sitting down and Marissa is standing on her toes trying npot to get in Summer's way. Marissa finisheds and gets her stuff ready, and Summer follows her. The two of them sit on her bed.)

Summer: So… how have you been?

Marissa:Good, I guess. I dunno. I finally realize what I have to do with Johnny. Me and Ryan made up, and I decided to break things off soon. But, I don't know what's gonna happen. Things always stay interesting here, so…

Summer: Well, that's good. I guess.

Marissa: How about you?

Summer: Oh, you might wanna listen to this. After finding out that the dean was playing Taylor with her own mother---

Marissa: Oh my gosh, that is so gross.

Summer: Yeah. So we got them both to meet the dean on the pier.

Marissa: How did Taylor take it?

Summer: Well, the three of them were really pissed, and then the dean accused Taylor of using her--- now why would anyone think that?

Marissa: Wow. So what happened?

Summer: The dean is now trying to get back at Taylor. He took away some privelages… like…

Marissa: Social Chair? That's great, Sum! Now you could replace her!

Summer: No, the spot's already reserved for someone else.

Marissa: Who?

Summer: Aw, Coop, who do you think? The dean didn't want to kick you out. The only reason he did is because he had Taylor up his ass. She used what happened as an excuse to get you kicked out so she could take overe as Social Chair!

Marissa: I'm back in? (smiling)

Summer: Well, not yet. But you will be.

------------------------------

Theme Song Plays: "California"- Phantom Planet 

------------------------------


End file.
